Innocent, Guilty, And Murder
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: One-shot- What if a murderer was innocent and the victim was guilty? Were their roles switched? Are they who they seem to be? Only one man knows. Summary was pathetic, I know but please R&R.


****

WT-If anyone flames this poem… thing- they will have to answer to me! Got it! I'm just kidding, if it's really that bad feel free to tell me your honest opinion.

**Disclaimer: Me… own Yu-Gi-Oh? How the heck could I draw the guys' hair if the best I can do is a stick man?!**

* * *

**Innocent, Guilty, and Murder**

**Murder?**

**15**

**I look for a place to get out of the snow**

**I come to an apartment block**

**I duck inside**

**I decide to look for a phone to call a friend for a ride**

**I find a phone**

**I call my friend and she tells me she'll be over in 45 minutes**

**I try to pass time by wandering the hallways**

**I come to a room that I remember my friend talking about**

**14**

**I can see a broken door on the floor**

**I can smell magic in one of the rooms**

**I can see games all over the floor**

**I can feel tension in the air**

**I can see four bedrooms, three doors unlocked**

**I can hear voices coming down to me**

**I cannot hear exactly what they are saying**

**13**

**I ask myself if I should go in**

**I enter the apartment**

**I pass by the games**

**I come to the locked door**

**I stop**

**I close my eyes**

**I wait**

**12**

**I can see two men in the room**

**I can smell the rink of hatred and death coming from the room**

**I can see they are fighting**

**I can feel my own fear at the thought of what might happen**

**I can see two monsters standing by the men**

**I can hear their monsters mighty roars as they prepare to battle**

**I cannot see the two men's faces**

**11**

**I walk through the door and into the room**

**I look around**

**I am too late**

**I walk over to the body that is hunched over the desk**

**I pass by the bed covered in blood**

**I look at the victim**

**I recognize him as the King of Games, Atemu**

**10**

**I can see his tricoloured hair**

**I can smell his guilt**

**I can see his shirt stained with blood**

**I can feel his soul start to part with his body**

**I can see his hands covered in blood**

**I can hear his breath slowing**

**I cannot see the Millennium Puzzle anywhere in the room**

**9**

**I look to the man holding the knife**

**I realize I know him**

**I walk over to him, his back to me**

**I ask him why he did this**

**I receive no answer**

**I wonder if he cannot hear me**

**I walk in front of him**

**I slap him on the cheek**

**I step back**

**I wait**

**8**

**I can see his white hair**

**I can smell the Egyptian sands on him**

**I can see the evil souls that surround him**

**I can feel his surprise**

**I can see them start to disappear**

**I can hear their cries for help to the man go unheard**

**I cannot see his reasoning for killing Atemu**

**7**

**I know that he had once hated Atemu but now he does not**

**I puzzle over that fact**

**I wonder what he could possibly gain for killing him**

**I cannot figure it out**

**I ask him once more why he did it**

**6**

**I can see his lavender eyes widen**

**I can smell his fear**

**I can see how his face pales in the moonlight**

**I can feel his control returning**

**I can see the scar on his face**

**I can hear no answer from him, he has fainted**

**I cannot see if he is the killer or not**

**5**

**I look around the room**

**I re-notice the knife in the man's hand**

**I wonder about it**

**I become immobile as the past comes to me**

**4**

**I can see the two monsters fighting**

**I can smell the rink of hate**

**I can see a knife plunge into a body**

**I can feel the waves of surprise in the air**

**I can see blood stain the bed**

**I can hear death come into the room**

**I cannot see the monsters any longer**

**3**

**I return my attention to the present**

**I look around the room once more**

**I understand now**

**I sigh because no one will believe me but one**

**I look out the window**

**2**

**I can see two hikarus walk up to the shop**

**I can smell the groceries they have brought with them**

**I can see their faces alive with laughter**

**I can feel pity for them**

**I can see them notice the broken door**

**I can hear their panicked dash to the locked door**

**I cannot see their faces**

**1**

**I watch from the window as the hikarus enter the room**

**I curse my curiosity for not letting me leave**

**I watch as the hikarus try to wake their yamis**

**I remain void of emotion as the smaller one notices the blood**

**I notice my friend's car pull up to the front door**

**I stay no longer**

**I will find out the rest in the newspaper tomorrow**

**0**

* * *

**A/N: I have decided that I will make a story that ties into this Fanfiction but it won't be up for a while. It shall be called 'The Innocence Game'. I hope that you will all read it when it comes out. Please review!**


End file.
